Ezekiel Tybard
' Ezekiel Tybard' A bard who sings what the people want to hear. He has no goals, he has no desires. He does what he does because it's what he does. He lets life come to him. |rules = 3.5 |alignment = True Neutral |patron deity = Oghma |languages = Abyssal Celestial Chondathon Common Draconic Elven Orcish Undercommon }} Personality Ezekiel is laid back, relaxed, and generally content. He has little to complain about, and little to brag about. He chose the life of a bard because he enjoys music, and because he could tell the tales of others who lead more adventurous lives. He has little interest in adventure, although he does enjoy magical items. Illusion magic, one of the few tricks he knows, is one of the few arcane skills he has. He loves using the illusions to enhance his performances Appearance Ezekiel is rather tall, standing 6'5" and having a slender build. He has a smooth chest which is visible due to him keeping his coat open most of the time. His long hair, which hangs half way down his back, is violet in color. His eyes are friendly and a light brown. His attire is rather plain, consisting of his coat, some denim pants, and some boots. However, when he the need arises, he has a chain shirt tucked into his backpack, a brown sack he hangs over his shoulder. His instrument is a simple brown harp. History Born and raised in Waterdeep, his life has been rather uneventful. When he was five, after his brother was just born, they received word that their father, a traveling knight, had been slain. The young boy, who had always been told this might happen, was sad as any boy would be. His mother, in an attempt to console him, bought him a small harp. Ezekiel wasn't very good at music. Or even songs. But he enjoyed practicing none the less, and eventually picked up the skill. But he enjoyed telling epic stories most of all, stories about the Knight he thought his father to have been. His younger brother, Thomas, grew up hearing Ezekiel's stories of 'The Knight of Dryshallow', a parody of Waterdeep, which sounded more Knightly. His young brother loved hearing his stories, and so did a couple of travelers, who always seemed to stop in Waterdeep to get supplies, and the music which accompanied them seemed to be constantly improving. And so his life continued, and he lived vicariously through the stories of The Knight of Dryshallow, as he vanquished demons and dragons, while in truth, his life was rather dull. Character Sheet Male Human Bard 5 True Neutral Representing Three Strength 10 (+0) Dexterity 14 (+2) Constitution 13 (+1) Intelligence 15 (+2) Wisdom 10 (+0) Charisma 19 (+4) Size: Medium Height: 6' 5" Weight: 180 lb Skin: Light Eyes: Dark Brown Hair: Light Brown; Straight; Beardless Total Hit Points: 22 Speed: 30 feet Armor Class: 16 = 10 +4 shirt +2 dexterity Touch AC: 12 Flat-footed: 14 Initiative modifier: +2 = +2 dexterity Fortitude save: +2 = 1 base +1 constitution Reflex save: +6 = 4 base +2 dexterity Will save: +4 = 4 base Attack (handheld): +3 = 3 base Attack (unarmed): +3 = 3 base Attack (missile): +5 = 3 base +2 dexterity Grapple check: +3 = 3 base Light load:33 lb. or less Medium load:34-66 lb. Heavy load:67-100 lb. Lift over head:100 lb. Lift off ground:200 lb. Push or drag:500 lb. Languages: Abyssal Celestial Chondathon Common Draconic Elven Orcish Undercommon Dart crit x2, range inc. 20 ft., 1/2 lb, piercing Rapier crit 18-20/x2, 2 lb., one-handed, piercing Chain shirt +4 AC; max dex +4; check penalty -2; 25 lb. Feats: Extra Music Skill Focus(Perform(Oratory)) Weapon Finesse Appraise Int 2 = +2 Balance Dex* 2 = +2 Bluff Cha 9 = +4 +5 Climb Str* 0 = +0 Concentration Con 1 = +1 Craft_1 Int 2 = +2 Craft_2 Int 2 = +2 Craft_3 Int 2 = +2 Diplomacy Cha 9 = +4 +3 +2 bluff Disguise Cha 12 = +4 +8 Escape Artist Dex* 2 = +2 Forgery Int 2 = +2 Gather Information Cha 6 = +4 +2 local Heal Wis 0 = +0 Hide Dex* 2 = +2 Intimidate Cha 6 = +4 +2 bluff Jump Str* 0 = +0 Knowledge (arcana) Int 5 = +2 +3 Knowledge (history) Int 10 = +2 +8 Knowledge (local) Int 10 = +2 +8 Knowledge (nobility) Int 4 = +2 +2 Listen Wis 0 = +0 Move Silently Dex* 2 = +2 Perform_1(Stringed Instrument) Cha 12 = +4 +8 Perform_2(Oratory) Cha 12 = +4 +8 Perform_3(Act) Cha 12 = +4 +8 Perform_4 Cha 4 = +4 Perform_5 Cha 4 = +4 Ride Dex 2 = +2 Search Int 2 = +2 Sense Motive Wis 0 = +0 Spellcraft Int 4 = +2 +2 Spot Wis 0 = +0 Survival Wis 0 = +0 Swim Str** 0 = +0 Use Magic Device Cha 10 = +4 +6 Use Rope Dex 2 = +2 * = check penalty for wearing armor This character also has 3 ranks in Speak Languages. Bluff >=5 ranks gives +2 on disguise checks to act in character. Know History >=5 ranks gives +2 on bardic knowledge checks. Use Magic Device >=5 ranks gives +2 on spellcraft checks to decipher scrolls. Zero-level Bard spells: 3 per day First-level Bard spells: 4 (3+1) per day Second-level Bard spells: 2 (1+1) per day Human: Extra feat at first level (already included) Four extra skill points at first level (already included) One extra skill point at each additional level (already included) Bard: Bardic Knowledge Bardic Music Can know only limited numbers of spells High charisma gains bonus spells daily Class HP rolled Level 1: Bard 6 Level 2: Bard 4 Level 3: Bard 1 Level 4: Bard 5 +1 to charisma Level 5: Bard 1 Ezekiel's Equipment: 28 lb Weapons / Armor / Shield (from above) 2 lb Backpack Candle Flint and steel 8 lb Waterskins x2 3 lb Musical instrument 2 lb Spell component pouch _____ 43 lb Magic Items Coat of the Sparrow: This brown coat appears to be completely normal, until the user jumps. When the user jumps or dodges, the coat tails seem to become wings. This item provides +2 to jump checks, and allows the user to cast fly, as the spell, once a day as a spell like ability. For all purposes the caster level is equal to the character level. This item was a gift from a traveling merchant who enjoyed the epic tales of the Knight of Dryshallow Category:Human Category:Bard Category:True Neutral Category:Inhabitants